


A complication

by sir_red



Category: The Tide (US Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the Vamps. Now I love the Tide. What can I say, there's a lot of love in my heart...and filth in my mind...</p><p>Love</p><p>SirRed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A complication

Levi Jones was having an amazing day. He was also having an amazing week, month and year. Never had he imagined he would end up playing to thousands of people on a regular basis. Half of his family hadn’t ever left Pennsylvania and he was living in LA and travelling around the world. 

The culture shock of London would have been a lot for the Tide boys if not for the support they had gotten from their mentors in the Vamps. James, Tristan, Brad and Connor had helped not only with music but a thousand other challenges that came with living away from home at the first time.

That, however, had led to a … complication. 

The name of that complication was Connor Ball.

It wasn’t that Connor wasn’t kind. In fact Connor had turned out to be the big brother that Levi had always wanted and never had. Connor took the boys out partying, showed them around London and even introduced them to girls.

The problem was that Levi wasn’t interested in girls.

Levi finished putting his base away and looked up to find he was alone on stage. The other boys had all hurried ahead to go to a party the Vamps had gotten them invites to but for once Levi wasn’t interested. Instead he was… confused. At first he had decided to simply push his attraction to Connor aside. Levi had enough sense to realise that his deep infatuation was not necessarily anything more than that. However, he had never been someone who had crushes and so the feelings he felt for Connor caused a degree of confusion. 

Levi sighed and headed to the change room, leaving his base guitar on the trolley as he passed it. 

Levi decided he would shower and go to bed. He also decided that the night’s highlights would include room service and at least three furious masturbation sessions. 

Levi had decided to shower in the change rooms because he wanted to avoid the other boys and not have to answer their questions about going out with them. So even while they headed up to their rooms in the hotel above to shower and change Levi went to the communal change rooms which adjoined the gym. 

It was 8pm and the change rooms were quiet. A small cloud of steam wafted from the one occupied cubicle. Deep in thought Levi sat down and began to unlace his shoes. 

Even as a kid Levi had been something of a space cadet. He would tune out for extended periods of time, staring off into space. Sometimes he just allowed his mind to shut down, usually though he switched off externally so that he could think. 

So it was that he found himself staring at his shoes as Connor Ball came out of the shower. 

Connor wore only a towel and he wore it well. 

Levi looked up and simply stared.

The flimsy white garment was tied around each of Connor’s hips and dipped just far enough over his groin so that his neatly trimmed black pubes were visible. Levi had known that Connor worked out and had even hired a personal trainer, he hadn’t realised just how ripped Connor had gotten. His abs were like something out of a cartoon - impossibly sculpted and visible. 

Yet it was always Connor’s eyes that caught Levi’s attention. Despite the inherent cheesiness of the notion, Levi couldn’t help but get lost in Connor’s eyes. The big baby blue eyes would turn his way and catch Levi looking at him and Connor would just smile. Even still Levi felt like he had been caught red handed, like the first time his mum had walked in on him jerking off at the tender age of 13. 

“Hi,” Connor said simply, apparently unperturbed by Levi’s gawking.

“Um,” Levi replied dumbly, “yeah… hi.” 

Connor just laughed like Levi had said something witty rather than borderline retarded. Levi found himself smiling back at him. 

“You have a nice smile,” Connor said without preamble, sitting down next to Levi, “so are you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

Levi smiled so hard he was sure he would pull a facial muscle but then the second half of Connor’s sentence registered.

“What do you mean?” Levi said turning away from Connor’s eyes. The intensity in those eyes made him nervous. 

Connor reached out with his hand and took Levi gently by the chin. Connor’s hands were warm, with familiar calluses of someone who played a lot of guitar. Connor turned Levi’s head around until Levi was looking directly into Connor’s eyes.

“I want you to tell me why you’re avoiding me,” Connor said, “why you’re hiding from the other guys, while you barely talk and when you do talk it’s like pulling teeth…”

“I haven’t been that bad…” Levi said, hurt.

“Dude if I hadn’t already decided I like you…” Connor said.

“You like me?” Levi blurted out. 

“Yes,” Connor said simply, “you guys are like my younger brothers.”

“Oh, right,” Levi said, deflating like a balloon.

“Unless…” Connor said, “you want more than that…”

Levi’s voice caught in his throat. He had never previously understood that expression… after all how can a voice catch in a throat? Until of course it happened to him and then it seemed to make perfect sense. 

Then Connor kissed him and all the noise in his mind faded away to nothing. 

Connor kissed him long and slow. At first their lips just pressed against one another but the warmth and texture of Connor’s lips was enough that Levi was transfixed by the experience none the less. Then Connor’s tongue entered his mouth bringing a whole new set of sensations. 

Even though Levi was taller, Connor had no difficulty taking the lead. Maybe it was his overwhelming confidence or just his immense strength. Either way before Levi even realised what was happening Connor had unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it half off. Connor pulled his wonderful mouth to speak. 

“Too fast?” Connor asked, curiously. 

“Not fast enough,” Levi breathed and he kissed Connor again.

Connor chuckled, it vibrated through Connor’s body pressed up against Levi and the rhythm of the laugh did all manner of interesting things to their bodies. 

Levi also noticed that Connor was hard which, for some reason, surprised him. He had been walking around half-mast for what felt like weeks but Connor cock pressed into his leg so hard it almost hurt…Levi kind of liked it. 

“You’re hard to read,” Connor observed, pulling away again.

Levi gave a groan of frustration.

“You’re doing just fine,” Levi assured him. 

The kisses seemed to be having a heady effect on Levi’s mind. He found himself experiencing a rush of confidence. He reached down and with uncharacteristic boldness undid the front of Connor’s towel. The towel wafted down to the ground and suddenly Connor was naked from the waist down. 

Connor took it his stride, finishing removing Levi’s shirt before reaching down and undoing his trousers.

Levi however had paused. The act of appreciating Connor’s cock was enough to simply stop him in his tracks. 

“Wow,” Levi said honestly.

“Thanks,” Connor said with a smile. 

Levi barely even noticed that Connor had pulled his trousers down to his knees. 

“Damn skinny jeans,” Connor growled before giving up and simply grabbing at Levi’s underwear, “I love that you wear briefs.” 

Levi found himself blushing. Then Connor finished pulling down his underwear and with an enthusiasm which Levi could readily understand took Levi’s cock into his mouth. Then Connor’s mouth was on Levi’s cock and it was struggle for him not to cum all at once. 

Levi last maybe a minute and it was the most wonderful minute in the world. 

“I’m gonna…” Levi warned but Connor ignored him. 

Connor kept blowing until Levi came and then swallowed the lot like a man dying of thirst.

Then he stood up again and kissed Levi and Levi tasted his own cum on Connor’s lips.

“Gross,” Levi said wrinkling up his nose. 

“I kinda like it,” Connor said simply. 

They kissed again and Levi felt Connor’s hands begin to explore their way into his arse. 

“I’ve never…” Levi began even as Connor’s finger went into him. 

“Never, what?” Connor asked curiously.

“Never… mind…” Levi panted. 

“If this is too much…” Connor began and went to pull out his fingers.

“Don’t you dare,” Levi said, seizing Connor’s wrist.

Connor chuckled and gently worked another finger into him and then a third. 

Connor watched the younger boy bouncing away on his fingers with an enthusiasm he found endearing. 

Then, when he was sure Levi was open, Connor led him over to the benches.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked the boy carefully.

Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up and fuck me already,” he declared.

“Sounds like the opening of a song,” Connor said. 

“Sex and music,” Levi said, “are two very different things.”

Connor smiled and bent over and kissed Levi on the lips before he began to work his cock into him. 

“I’ll teach you how to sing,” he promised the pretty blue-eyed boy. 

“Ahhhhhhh,” Levi cried out as Connor’s cock entered him for the first time. 

Connor just chuckled and again and began fucking him. 

Connor was gentle at first but as Levi began to moan with frustration he picked up. Then Connor Ball fucked Levi Jones, harder and harder. 

Their two voices mingled together bouncing off the walls of the changing room. 

An infinite moment later it was over and Levi lay on his back on the hard wooden bench, Connor lay next to him. Connor’s arm was around Levi’s waist. Levi was uncomfortable, the hard wood digging into his back but he didn’t want to get up and end the moment.

“So I guess I figured out what the complication was,” Connor said. 

“Good work,” Levi agreed. 

The two boys burst out laughing and they kept laughing for what seemed like hours and Connor held him the whole time.


End file.
